Anole
Anole started as a background character during the squad system at the Xavier Institute. His visually distinct look separated him from other background characters. He was eventually thrown into the spotlight. Since then he has battled with the idea of being a mutant and an X-Men. After Northstar's death, Anole became distraught. Karma, his new advisor tried to comfort him but he truly missed Northstar. It was not until Northstar was revived and turned evil that Anole was able to get over his death. Origin Victor Borkowski was born and raised in Fairbury, Illinois and belonged to a loving family. He lived a normal life, and was even accepted into the community when his mutation began to manifest at the age of 13. However, when the anti- mutant sentiment began to spread, his parents feared his safety so they sent him to the Xavier Institute where he could learn how to use and control his powers. Power and Abilities In appearance Anole resembles that of a lizard/human hybrid. He is covered in green scales, has no hair, spikes covering a small portion of his body which includes a spiked carapace atop his head and a prehensile tongue. In addition to his physical features he has a number of superhuman attributes including: Capable of moving and running slightly faster than a normal human, but he is not on par with powered speedsters. Anole's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an average human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs him. Anole possess a healing factor, though not on par with Wolverine. He has shown the ability to re-grow limbs from his body once the older one has been removed. In such an incident the body part the replaces the old is larger and more reptilian in appearance and apparently stronger as well. It is unknown if his entire body with share the same mutation or if it is a limited mutation. Anole's natural agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to increased levels, allowing him to perform feats that those of normal agility would find incredibly hard to do. He has the reaction time that is roughly half of that of normal base-line human's. As part of his physical mutation, Anole has spikes that appear on his scalp. His regrown arm also has razor sharp claws allowing for greater battle prowess. Anole possesses superhuman ability to alter his skin color and appearance enabling him to copy that of any surface he stands against. Anole has the ability to stick to and climb walls or any substance. It is very similar to that of Spider-Man. Anole has an incredibly long tongue (apparently longer than his own body length) which he is capable of rapidly and abruptly extending out of his mouth. The tongue has a sticky tip on the end which serves to catch anything that he would otherwise never be able to reach. Anole possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift weights to, as of yet, unmeasured levels. However this power is only in his right arm, and only appeared after regrowing his limb. The rest of his body remains in general human strength. New Arm During the Quest For Magik arc, his right arm was severed at the shoulder and he has grown it back covered with the same carapace that covers his scalp. This arm has been shown to provide Anole with super-strength. The new arm also has sharp spikes and claws on the hand. Beast has examined him and confirmed that whenever he would lose a limb a new one would grow out, stronger than before. Rockslide and X-23 offered him help with dismembering, but Anole declined. Anole is a formidable hand to hand combatant, trained by none other than the likes of Wolverine and others that taught him at the Xavier Institute. Anole is very interested in Theater, and as a result, Victor is a very talented actor. In fact, he was voted 'Best Actor' by the student body of the Xavier Institute. He is also very into sports, liking basketball and likes frisbee best. Because he plays a bit, he is naturally very agile without his mutation. He also enjoys playing pool. Victor's chosen language of study is French. Victor has shown a natural aptitude for leadership. He was the squad leader for his group the Alpha Squadron and has been referred to and defaulted to leader in multiple missions where he was promoted to active field duty in the New X-Men. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men